deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mii vs Ditto
The fighters of many faces from Nintendo duke it out! Will Ditto transform his way to victory or will the mii prevail? Introduction Boomstick: Nintendo loves having characters with tons of identities like these two. Wiz: Ditto, the purple little Pokémon. Boomstick: And the Mii, the avatar you use on 3ds, Wii, and Wii U. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Ditto Wiz: Hailing from the Kanto Region, this Pokémon only knows 2 moves: Struggle and Transform. Boomstick: Transform lets him turn into any Pokémon or human out there and copy their abilities. Wiz: But when Transform runs out of Power Points, his only option is to use Struggle, a move where he hits an opponent to deal damage. Boomstick: And that's pretty much it. Ditto: Ditto! Mii Boomstick: Why can't this analysis be as easy as Ditto's? Wiz: Because Ditto is easy to explain. Boomstick: Oh. Well, I guess we should get to it then. Wiz: In his base form, It's as basic as it gets. It has items from Tomodachi Life, but only one will be useful: the hypnosis watch. The name says it all. Plus, he has a sword from Find Mii. It's a basic sword though. We'll delve more into better swords later. Boomstick: He also has the powerful All-star move, where he summons his friends to pick him up and trample over opponents. Wiz: Miis have been seen to punch extremely fast for long amounts of time when you give them a Punching bag in Tomodachi Life. But now onto the Mii Fighter costumes... Boomstick: The Mii gunner can shoot blasts of energy, absorb projectiles, and propel himself up into the air. The Mii Brawler can uppercut, punch, kick, headbutt, and throw shot-put balls. Finally, the Mii Sword Fighter can launch himself diaganolly and spin around, hit with his sword, shoot out mini tornados, counter, and unleash a flurry of sword strikes. Wiz: In Tomodachi Life, you can call Miis back to their apartment regardless of where they are, and they'll return in a matter of seconds. Boomstick: So basically, they can run across an island, climb up a building, and meet you in their apartment in 5 seconds? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: That's quite a feat if you ask me. A Mii is seen smiling. Pre-DB Wiz: The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! ---- A mii is napping underneath a tree. A Ditto is trying to get a berry from that same tree. The berry falls into the Mii's mouth. Mii: Urk! What? What's going on? Ditto: Ditto! D:< Fight! Death Battle Ditto transforms into a Pikachu and shocks the Mii before changing back. The Mii is enraged and slices him with his sword...which goes right through him. Mii: Well I guess that's not an option, you big pile of Jello. Ditto: Ditto! The Mii punches Ditto as much as he can before stomping on his head. The Ditto turns into Buizel and uses aqua jet to chase after the Mii, who was just too fast. He punched Buizel back and turned into Mii Gunner. Ditto turns into Lucario and charges up an aura sphere while The Mii Gunner charges up an energy blast. They were both launched at the same time and... Boom! Ditto turns into Gyradoas and swallows the Mii Gunner who has now become the Mii Sword fighter. Ditto turns back and smiles until... Slash, Cut, Swish! The Mii had cut himself out. He turned into Mii Brawler while waiting for Ditto to make his next move. Ditto: Magikarp! Mii: -_- Magikarp uses flail and pushes him back into a tree. Magikarp then uses bounce on him before Splashing water into his small black eyes. Mii: Agh! Ditto: Magikarp! >:D The Mii Fighter uppercuts him off and turns back into his Base Form. Ditto turns into Ash Ketchum. Ditto: Oh wait, this form's useless. Ditto Transforms into Venasaur and is about to use Vine Whip until... Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing Announcer: Uh-oh for Ditto, Mii has activated the awesomely powerful All-Star move! I remember this feeling: excitement! Venasaur was trampled by all the Miis running over him. The Mii jumped off and thanked his friends. He walked over to Venasuar and got out his hypnosis watch. It went from side... To side... To side... To side. Mii: You are now very sleepy...when I stop swinging this, you will take a long nap. 3.2.1. Ditto let out a big snore and the Mii knew he succeeded. He picked Ditto up, and threw him off a cliff. K.O.! Results Boomstick: I love how at the end he went from calm to a complete savage and tossed him off a Death Drop to his doom. Wiz: Mii was already working his way to victory, and The All Star Move just sealed the deal. Boomstick: Not to mention being able to outrun Aqua Jet. Wiz: The winner is Mii. Who did you think would win? Mii Ditto Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015